


When You Look Up, What Do You See?

by lokiperfect



Series: you and me and the devil makes three [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Confused Kylo Ren, Fix-It, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It, but a dark side Fix-it, from before TFA Hux, meets after TFA Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiperfect/pseuds/lokiperfect
Summary: First draft of 'devil beneath my feet'. Didn't want to delete it, so I'll just leave it here.Finding out that his life's work - Starkiller - will be destroyed by the Resistance is shocking. But having this information beforehand is what changes things. The First Order will rule the galaxy.; the working title for this was 'time travel hux with present day canon hux doing a fix it on the force awakens. kylo ren is confused by everything'





	

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-ed.

He surely made a wrong turn somewhere. Hux was looking at the other side of the room, and what was looking back at him, with an uncertain smile upon his face was himself. Sure he had entertained the idea that time travel would be fun, and he would love to meet himself. That he wouldn’t panic like they do in all the holo dramas.

But right now he would gladly panic. 

There was no way that the person across the room was himself, but there couldn’t be that many explanations for it. A clone? A projection? Perhaps, but time travel was the more far fetched idea, that made him wanting it to be true. 

So he stepped forward. 

The thing about entertaining the idea about time travel all your life, you come up with a phrase or a password that would instantly tell you that the situation is indeed dealing with time travel.

Hux doesn’t have to ask for it. The other him, the other Hux is wearing the four numbers, the exact four numbers he came up with as his pass code on his shirt. 

The numbers separately mean nothing – a fan of the film might recognize them, telling aha, that’s clever, but other than that it would just be a coincidence that someone was wearing a shirt with exactly those four number. 

And seeing another yourself as stated above might be explained in multiple ways. But the combination of both is confirmation. 

So Hux smiles and walks across the room, right up to the other Hux. “Hello. I’ve been waiting for you.”

It was so weird seeing your smile not in a mirror but on another person. 

“Same, my dear, well- me. Same.” The double smirked and took Hux’s hand in his, squeezing it a bit. “We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

“Yes, please.” Hux replied, looking around if there was anything that the other Hux brought with him from whichever future he himself was from.

“There’s trouble ahead.”

“I figured as much.” Hux sighed, turning his head, looking out the view port. The Starkiller planet was down below, in construction. “What is it?”

“The Resistance will destroy Starkiller.” 

Hux stilled in dread. It was horrifying to imagine. His creation, that has already taken so much of his time and blood and sweat. No, he will not allow this to happen.

“What do I need to change?” There was no reason to ask for a Why. The Resistance did what it did. And if they knew of Starkiller’s existence then it mean that it had been fired, and most likely successfully. Which brought a smile to his face. It truly was a pleasant thought. 

“FN-2187.”

“A stormtrooper?”

“He will defect. And that will create the chain reaction that leads to Starkiller’s demise.” Hux was already pulling a data pad from his greatcoat and typing. Pulling up the file for the stormtrooper in question.

“Exemplary record, no action experience as of now, but Captain Phasma has noted good leadership skills.” He pulled FN-2187’s schedule.

“Let’s go see what is he up to.” He looked at his double. “You might need to change.” He skipped on asking why the other was wearing casual garb, letting well, himself, have a choice to tell the full story himself.

 

The other Hux insisted to be addressed as Armitage, which made Hux scowl, but he wasn’t about to disrespect his own future decisions. Let someone else take up that dreadful name.

Armitage changed into an officers uniform and pulled the cap over his still very easy recognizable ginger hair. But his stance was more relaxed and next to Hux he seemed like a different person altogether. 

Hux was glad that Kylo Ren was down on the surface at the moment and not stalking the hallways of the Finalizer at the moment. He also wandered what would he say about this development. Was time travel a mechanical means or something achievable with the Force? 

But seeing as Ren wasn’t here, Hux decided not to worry about him until he had to. 

He had other things to think about – namely what made an exemplary stormtrooper decide to stop do his job. 

FN-2187 was in the mess hall with other stormtroopers for dinner. Hux and Armitage stood upon the overlooking platform on the upper, officer’s mess hall deck. 

“How much time do we have?” Hux asked.

“About a week until the desertion.” Armitage was leaning on the transparisteel knocking at it with his knuckles, shifting the gaze from FN-2187 to Captain Phasma walking among them, still in her helmet. Hux couldn’t but notice the anger in Armitage’s gaze when looking at her.

There was a story there, and from the look of anger, not a pleasant one. “What did she do?”

Hux had always enjoyed her loyalty, but it looked like something had happened. Or will happen in the future. “If she had done something, anything else, I would have grieved for her. But her decision was her own. And now I can’t stand the sight of her. I hope she makes another choice if it comes to that.”

Hux turned his look towards the Captain, now conversing with her troops down below. So something big had happened. And since Armitage was here because of Starkiller, then Hux assumed that it was to do with its destruction as well.

Damn. Damn it all.

“A week. I can work with a week.” Starkiller was almost ready to deploy. He had a speech to prepare, and now it sounded that it should be done sooner rather than later.

“Ground the trooper. Kylo Ren will need an escort to Jakku. FN-2187 is not to go.”

What would Kylo Ren be looking on Jakku? “Is this more looking for Luke Skywalker nonsense?” Hux sighed, already getting exasperated.

“Yes. Jakku is a good lead. It was just as surprising the first time round.” Armitage snorted, turning his back to the transparisteel, so that he didn’t have to look at Captain Phasma. 

“Everything that man does is surprising. Mostly not in a positive sense.” Hux muttered. “Jakku.”

“The stormtrooper leads to a capture of a Resistance pilot that leads to the said stormtrooper breaking him out leads to them crash landing on Jakku that leads to a force sensitive scavanger that Ren wants for his own apprentice and fucks up the whole thing that makes the Resistance want to destroy everything they see as wrong.” 

“Fucking Ren.” Hux hisses, curling his hands into fists. Once again its Ren that is somehow entangled in all of it. 

“Though he doesn’t get out of it untarnished as well. The scavenger almost kills him, leaving him on the disintegrating Starkiller for the lava to finish him off. Only because of your truly is why he gets to a bacta tank and keeps being insufferable afterwards.”

Hux knows that long suffering sigh Armitage does all too well. 

This just wouldn’t do. “Let’s change things shall we?” A fierce grin on his face, as Hux turns his look back through the transparisteel to the stormtrooper sitting below. FN-2187 beware. You will not have the chance to destroy his life’s work so easily. No you won’t.

Both of them retreated to Hux’s quarters for the night. As Armitage wasn’t a current member of the First Order according to its logs, and Hux didn’t want to let him go too far, he got to share.

Also those who are saying that they would never sleep with their own clone or a time traveling version of themselves are lying. 

It was lovely waking up in the morning, languid, with someone else warm by your side. Someone who truly understood you. And the sex was spectacular, not something to be passed up. 

Morning cuddles turned so much better with Armitage on top of him, pushing into him, slow and steady. 

 

Captain Phasma wasn’t happy with Hux’s interference in her management of troops. Not to arouse suspicion he didn’t go for FN-2187 directly, but grabbed them all and set them up for a trounament to test their skills. 

If someone thought that it was a mistake to do something like this so close to finishing touches upon Starkiller then they didn’t voice that opinion. Most thought that it was exactly the opposite – in celebration for finishing the weapon. Hux let them think that. 

Not long after Kylo Ren docked his shuttle with the Finalizer, having finished what ever it was that he was doing on Starkiller. 

Hux was expecting him to soon show up with the request, but no not request, for Kylo Ren requested nothing, it was always a demand. He wasn’t disappointed.

Ren stomped onto the bridge, where Hux was viewing the progress of the tournament on a datapad while Armitage was near the viewport, and was about to demand a squadron to go to Jakku. 

But he stopped halfway. 

Turned to look first at Hux, then at Armitage. 

Hux assumed he was either frowning or pouting. But definitely confused. He tried to suppress a wish to show a smile full of teeth at him. Then realized there is no reason not to.

“Ren.”

“Ren.”

First from Armitage, half turned towards the two of them, the other from Hux. The rest of the bridge was too into work to notice anything yet. 

Hux could just imagine Ren sputtering to absolute stop underneath that mask. 

“Yes, Ren? I didn’t quite catch that.” Hux said, coming closer to Ren. Armitage with a snort turned back to the view port. 

A tingle and a tickle started warming a part of his mind, and made Hux sigh, “None of that. Use your words Lord Ren.” Ren knew not to crawl around Hux’s head, but a reminder was needed each and every time this happened. Hux stopped just opposite of him, staring at the face plate of his mask. Hoping for a reflection but getting only a view of scratches in return. 

“Explain! What- what is this? General-”

“The Force works in mysterious ways.” Hux had always wanted to trow that phrase back at Kylo fucking Ren and finally he got his chance. 

“The Force? That is not how the Force works, General.” Ren growled back at him. 

“Perhaps. And yet the situation is as it is.”

 

“Really? And what exactly is the situation?” Ren asks, taking a step closer, getting into his personal space. Not that surprising considering Kylo Ren. 

“How much ‘out there’ your Force lets you consider? How much should I explain before you again say ‘that is not how the Force works’?” Hux asks, not stepping back, staring at Ren’s face plate. He could recommend him one or two people in manufacturing who might help him with the scrapes, but he is just not that helpful to do that. Not with Ren.

Ren just growled in response. Again. Hux sighed – he wanted to talk to civilized people not this beast who didn’t use his words, but slashed up consoles with his lightsaber. 

“The situation is this. There is a certain future we must not let come to pass.” It was a typical cryptic Force answer Kylo Ren himself had fed Hux. It was his time to be annoying and obstructive without explaining anything. 

“Talk plainly Hux.” Once again the warm tingle in his head started up. Hux lifted up a finger and poked Kylo Ren in the chest. “Out of my head. I will not ask you a third time.” 

Armitage was looking at the exchange from the sidelines, not interfering yet. But being ready – unlike Hux, he did have a certain sensitivity up his sleeve, and he wasn’t about to hide it, especially if it could lead to a demonstration against Kylo Ren. 

“There are events coming up that have to be redirected. Changed, so that absolute destruction of everything I’ve been working for the past five years isn’t destroyed like a flimsi in the wind. Understood?” Hux asked, pushing the same finger into Kylo’s chest, making him take a step back. 

“The future? You ..” Kylo was still confused, but giving a second look to Armitage he finally started using his brain and putting things together. Hux figured that if they redirect Kylo Ren in a path that is more favorable to them, then their goals might be achieved a lot faster and better.

“He is from it. And he has come to me, to warn about what is about to happen. Soon.” Hux turned his head away from Ren, looking at Armitage, subtly smiling at him. “How about you help this time ‘round, huh?” He looked back at Ren, letting him know that he was a reason, a big enough reason this future had to be overwritten. 

That didn’t mean it would be easy to manage Ren. Hux saw him Armitage with certain hunger of wanting to know everything that had happened.

“Ren. Jakku.” Hux said, pulling up info in his datapad about the planet, thinking of a new approach to it. Then smirked when he noticed the look on Ren’s face – as if he was about to ask how Hux knew about Jakku, before realizing he had an answer already. That made him frown immediately after. 

“The map is there. And in less than a week the Resistance will send its daring pilot to retrieve it.” 

“Give me a squadron and I will go retrieve it.” Ren said, about to rush of to get it before the Resistance would be even close to it.

“No.” Armitage said, not having turned from the view port. 

“There is another issue. Not only the map is there.” Hux pulled up the map of Jakku’s outposts. “There are two things that might be of interest to you Ren.”

“What?” He exclaimed as if there might be something more important then a map to Luke Skywalker on the planet.

“A force sensitive scavenger girl.” At that Ren sucked in a loud breath, making it sound like static with the helmet. “And the Millenium Falcon.” Now that made Ren stop in his tracks. Not even breathing could be heard. He probably didn’t know that Hux knew exactly who was hiding under that helmet.

“I think he now gets the picture.” Armitage had turned back to them, with a slight smirk, soon coming closer to them both. Hux smiled indulgently at him, when he was close enough. 

“Has he stroked out?” Hux asked, looking at Ren, still being silent. Brooding even. “Figures.”

 

The plan was relatively simple. Go to Jakku, grab the Millenium Falcon – it was a good trap for the Resistance as well, their shining relic of war. And entice the Force sensitive into the First Order. If she and FN-2187 wanted to bond so much, they might as well do it under the black flag of the First Order. 

That left just the tiny issue of Supreme Leader Snoke and the unspoken plan of Hux and Armitage of the First Order’s future. So far the thoughts and plans were hidden, but as soon as they took it up to themselves the plan to fix the future into something they wished then something had to be done about it.

**Author's Note:**

> my kylux blog @ huxxkylo


End file.
